Fangirl
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins are appearing at a meet & greet. How will they survive dozens of fangirls? PWP. No slash.


I'm standing in line to meet the Shield. I had been waiting for this for two months, since I heard they were going to be doing a meet and greet followed by a live event in my hometown. I couldn't believe it! As soon as tickets were available, I wasted no time in getting VIPs for the meet and front row tickets for the event. There was no way Seth Rollins was going to be that close to me and I not meet him.

So here I am in line, being pushed, jostled, trod on, and nearly knocked over by hyper fangirls. I know not all fangirls are this way but I swear to god, every 15 year old girl within five miles must be here. The squealing alone is giving me a headache.

I could see from where I was standing that the rough crowd is starting to work the nerves of the three men of the Shield. And security wasn't doing much about it. I feel bad for them. Dean Ambrose is noticeably pissed, hardly saying a word anymore and not even bothering to smile for pictures. Seth Rollins appears annoyed as hell. Roman Reigns... well, I'm glad I'm not at the front of the line.

With a sigh, I step out of line and venture to one side, taking a seat on a bench I find. I would wait patiently. I didn't want to be lumped in with these psychotic fangirls. Jeez, I had some pride.

But when the signing was over– and that appeared to be soon– I would not ask for a picture or an autograph. I would let the three men know without words that not all their female fans were rabid animals.

It took another half hour before the crowd dwindled to almost nothing. Security, and I use that term loosely, usher the hangers-on out, ignoring me. I push my auburn hair back before I fiddle with my iphone, every so often glancing up at the guys. Dean has his head laid down on the table, muttering something about needing a smoke. Roman leans back in his seat, while Seth just sits there, staring off into space.

"I've never seen a crowd of girls act so whacked out!" Dean suddenly says.

"Oh, we're not all bad," I say.

Three sets of eyes turn to me. I offer a small smile, hoping to appease them.

"Most of them seemed to be hyped up on cotton candy and brown sugar but we're not all bad."

Seth and Roman smile. Dean just made some kind of noise of agreement.

"But not you," Seth says.

"Well, for one, I'm not a wacky teenager. Two, I know you're taking time out of your life for this and I appreciate that. Not everyone thinks about that."

I slide my phone back into my purse, before I lean back, crossing my legs. I notice some WWE people clearing things up as the men stand and stretch. I admire the view, especially when Seth's belly comes into view.

"There's a cozy little place right around the corner. You look like you could use a beer or six. My treat."

The men look at me again then at each other. Dean grins suddenly. "That sounds great right about now. Thanks sweetheart."

I smile widely and stand. I fiddle with my purse strap as Roman speaks to one of the WWE personnel, as Seth and Dean near me.

"I notice you didn't ask for a picture," Dean says.

"And I'm not going to. I think you've had enough of that for one day."

Seth just looks at me with an inscrutable look and something akin to respect on his face as Roman rejoins us. I lead them out to my car, drive for two minutes and pull in to the bar I mentioned.

"Doesn't look too busy," Dean muses.

"It's not open yet. Not for another couple of hours. I own the place so you can just sit back and relax for a while, and not worry about pictures or autographs."

I unlock the door, beckoning them in. I flip the lights, which triggers the music that plays softly in the background. I lock the door behind us and turn to face them.

"Welcome to Paige's."

Seth grins. "Guess that's you."

I nod. "Paige was my mother's maiden name," I say as I head behind the bar. After asking what kind of beer they want, I continue. "Since I was the last girl, she named me Paige."

We head to one of the corner booths. It's away from the windows and prying eyes. The guys get me to slide in so I have Seth on one side, Roman and Dean on the other side.

"The *last* girl?" Dean questioned as he sips on his beer.

I grin. "I'm the youngest of 10 children."

The guys' eyes widen. "10 kids? Holy shit!" Seth says.

I nod, "My parents had 6 boys, then 3 girls. They weren't expecting me. And the first six kids were all born within seven years of each other."

They look dazed at that.

"I'm 12 years younger than my nearest sibling."

Seth's eyebrows rise. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. Like I said, they weren't expecting me."

"You're adorable!" Dean says.

I just take a gulp of beer, amused. A moment later, the bar phone rings. Seth goes to move when I point out that it's a cordless phone, so he trots behind the bar, grabs it and hurries back. I thank him with a smile.

"Paige here." The guys talk softly as I listen to the person on the line. "Wait.. What?" My voice raises so high that the guys stop and look at me. "When did this happen? It's still..." I ask Seth to move. I head to the door, unlock it and go outside. "Oh sweet Jesus..."

The men follow me, confused. I absently hang up the phone, clipping it on to my pants waist. My hands are on my hips as the men see what I see: smoke billowing up into the sky.

"Where is that?" Roman asks.

"That's the arena you're supposed to perform in tonight."

"What?" "Fuck!"

They each pull out their cell phones, calling out quickly.

"Do you know what happened?" Seth asks.

"All Ray– my brother, he works there– said was that it looks like some kind of electrical short. Appears to have come from the supply closet. But they didn't catch it in time. They had to get every one out fast. Ray said the building may be gone."

"Wow."

Roman hangs up his phone and turns back to us. "The event tonight is cancelled. They got everyone out. Some staff had to go to the hospital for smoke inhalation but they'll be fine."

"Thank god," Dean says.

I turn back to the bar. The men follow. After locking the door again, I put a different color closed sign in the window. Regular customers will know that it's closed due to the fire. I'm not bothering with this tonight.

"Well, I'm not opening tonight," I say as I put the cordless back on the base. "You guys need a ride to the hotel?"

Seth looks at Roman and Dean a moment. "Wouldn't mind hanging out with you some more."

I nod, a sad smile on my face. "Okay, lets go."

A while later, we're all sitting around my living room. The men are talking animatedly while I'm lost in thought. After a few minutes, Dean flops down next to me.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

I look up at him, into his blue eyes. "Just thinking about the arena. Well, not so much the arena as..."

"It's a shitty situation, Paige. For everyone involved. I'm sure the owners have insurance that will help them rebuild."

I nod, my head hanging down. I know the owners. Plus, two of my brothers and their spouses work there.

"I think you need a distraction," Dean says.

"Yeah, like what?" I say, still not looking up.

He reaches out and raises my head. Then he leans in to take my mouth in a passionate kiss. I moan deeply, surprised, before sliding a hand up his arm. A minute later, he pulls back and grins at the sight of my puffy lips. I dimly hear Seth and Roman chuckle.

Dean reaches over to pull me into his lap, straddling him. I groan as I feel his erection through his jeans. He slides his hands down over my ass and lightly pumps us together as he claims my mouth again. He runs his hands up my back, under my shirt to unclip my bra. Then he pulls back far enough to pull my shirt off, flinging my bra to the side. His mouth immediately goes to my breasts, licking, sucking, nipping.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Seth slides in next to Dean and captures my mouth, spearing his tongue in to dance against mine. Then I feel Roman behind me, cupping my breasts as Dean licks and suckles at my neck.

I sigh as Seth and Roman pull back. I open my eyes and see all three men disrobing. Dean removes me from his lap and stands, kicking off his clothing. I lean back, resting my arms on the back of the couch, enjoying the sight of these three naked, beautiful men. Sharp stabs of desire ricochet through me at the sight of their hard cocks.

Seth reaches down and pulls off my socks while Dean works at the belt buckle and button of my jeans. Together, they pull the garments off until I'm as naked as they are.

I stand up. "Okay then. This was fun." With an impish grin, I turn and run up the stairs, leaving three shocked men behind me. A few seconds later, I hear them following me. I slide into my room then make sure the blinds and curtains are closed. I turn back around to see the guys, their eyes burrowing into mine. Now I know what a gazelle feels like when trapped by a pride of lions.

Dean starts towards me first. "That wasn't very nice, little girl."

I lick my lips and see his nostrils flare. He slowly makes his way to me, his cock bobbing. I back up until I'm against the wall and a second later, he's in front of me. He slides a hand along my cheek, pressing his body into mine, his dick throbbing against my belly, making me whimper. He slides down my body, holds me by the hips and flickers his tongue over my slit. I gasp sharply.

"Mmm, like that do ya? Rome, Seth, get over here."

Roman and Seth obey, taking up space on either side of me. Roman's hand goes to one breast, massaging, and he looks down into my eyes. The intensity in his gaze is unnerving but unwavering. He then takes my mouth in a deep kiss. Seth leans down to lave the nipple of my other breast. I reach out my hands and grasp both Roman's and Seth's cocks making them groan in appreciation. I slide my hands up and down the lengths of them, tightening my grip along the way.

Dean parts my thighs a bit, then pushes his tongue in to play across my clit. I cry out as I didn't expect it, involuntary squeezing Roman and Seth harder. They thrust into my hands, Roman's mouth still ravaging mine. Seth lifts my leg to drape over Dean's shoulder, allowing Dean to delve into me more deeply.

I pull my hands away from the two men at my sides, grabbing at Dean's hair. He curls his tongue around my clit as he slides a finger into me.

"She's fucking soaked," Dean moans.

"That's it," Seth says. "On the bed."

Dean pulls away, grabbing me up in his arms, quickly depositing me on my king-size bed. He immediately lies between my legs, his mouth going back to my pussy. Roman and Seth go to either side of me. Seth leans down, kissing me deeply, as Roman brings one of my hands to his cock.

"Do you have any protection?" Roman asks.

I point to my nightstand, having lost the ability to talk. Roman rummages around and comes up with a handful of condoms and a tube of lubricant. He hands Dean a condom; he quickly rips open the package and covers himself. He crawls up the bed, wedging his arms under my legs before positioning himself at my entrance.

I pull from Seth's mouth to look at Dean. His eyes are dark, glittering with lust. His eyes bore into mine as he pushes his dick into me. Seth goes to his knees and offers his erection to me. I gasp at one of Dean's thrusts before my tongue flicks out to taste Seth. I run my tongue over and around the purple head before taking him in as far as I can.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

Roman's mouth goes to my breasts, sucking and nipping, as Dean drills me harder. I moan and groan around Seth's shaft filling my mouth.

Suddenly Dean stops. "Lemme turn over."

Roman and Seth pull away for a few moments as Dean flips us. Dean brings my mouth down to his and I know he's able to taste Seth in my mouth. Dean pumps into me slowly as I grind my hips on him. My head raises up as I squeal when I feel Roman slide his tongue over my asshole. He probes and coats me before introducing a lubed finger.

I cry out harshly as he pulls the one finger back and pushes in two. He stretches me by scissoring his fingers inside me, getting me ready for what I assume will be his cock. Seth hands him a condom and he sheaths himself, adding more lube to his cock and my hole, for good measure.

"Hold her open, Dean."

Dean reaches behind me and spreads my cheeks as wide as possible without hurting me. Roman lays the head of his cock at my back entrance, lightly probing, circling, tapping it. Then he starts to slowly but firmly push into my ass, pausing at random times to allow me to adjust. After a couple of minutes, he's firmly embedded in my ass.

I feel like I'm going to faint. My senses are completely overloaded. I've never had two men inside me at once. And Seth hasn't even gotten in on this yet.

Roman and Dean begin to alternately pull out and push in. Roman's hands are on my hips and Dean's are on my breasts. I'm nearly sat up now so I turn to take Seth into my mouth, sucking on him hard.

"Oh fuck yes!" Seth cries out, his head going back and his hand going to my head. I stop my head from moving and let him fuck my mouth.

Several minutes pass. Roman thrusts harder as I relax more, as Dean continues to suckle at my nipples. I let out a whimper, my body moving between them more. The need to come is becoming overwhelming. Seth grips my hair, then screams out my name as he erupts into my mouth. I keep my mouth in place, taking all he has to give, swallowing quickly. I continue to move my mouth on him, drawing out every spasm until finally, he collapses on the bed.

One of Dean's hands leaves my breasts and slides into my pussy, his fingers dancing across my clit. He then pinches it, making me come hard. My tunnels clench around Dean and Roman, bringing on their orgasms. I wail in ecstasy, my back against Roman's chest, as he holds onto me. Both men continue to move within me, drawing out every ripple and convulsion until I limply fall down on Dean.

I whimper softly as Roman pulls out of my ass. I hear him leave the room, going to the bathroom I guess. He comes back a minute later, condom-free and with a wet cloth. He tenderly wipes over my bottom, lightly fingering my hole before moving to fall on the bed.

Dean turns us, slipping out of me, to head to the bathroom. He too returns a while later without the condom. He takes the cloth he holds and wipes over his dick, looking me dead in the eye. He lifts it, pondering, gives me a pointed look and winks.

A short laugh leaves me as Dean crawls up next to me. With the cloth, he wipes over my lower belly and over my mound, which is still smarting from the strong orgasm I had. Roman and Seth gently pull me up to lie between them. Dean curls up on the other side of Seth, pulling a blanket up over all of us before quickly falling asleep. I look to one side then the other and see Roman and Seth are also out.

I curl onto my side facing Seth. He smiles at me tiredly, kisses me softly before falling asleep. Roman wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his body, settling down before we both fall asleep.


End file.
